Sirius Black- le passage à la vie adulte
by Nouchka16
Summary: Alors que la guerre contre Lord Voldemort commence à peine, Sirius et ses amis sortent de l'école de magie Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1: L'arrivée à Ste-Mangouste

**Sirius Black- le passage à la vie adulte****, est le deuxième tome que j'écris sur la vie de Sirius Black. Le premier se nomme ****Sirius Black-un long chemin à parcourir****. Bonne lecture à tous! :)**

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée remarquée à Ste-Mangouste.

Sirius se baissa d'un geste souple et rapide. Un sortilège impardonnable vola à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour autant. Il lui était capital de stupéfixier ce mangemort afin de récupérer des informations sur les avancées prochaines de l'armée de Lord Voldemort. Il entendit James siffler de douleur à quelques mètres de lui. Lâchant toutes idées de poursuite, il se précipita vers son ami ensanglanté. Sirius transplana avec son ami dans les bras juste avant qu'un sortilège impardonnable d'une couleur verdâtre et menaçante ne les atteigne.

Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu de Londres, à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où ils devaient aller. Sirius dût lancer malgré l'état d'ahurissement où il se trouvait un nombre incalculable de sortilèges "_d'oubliette_" à tous les moldus qui se trouvaient être sur leur chemin. Il entraîna son ami dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée et poussa brutalement une porte déjà entre-ouverte. Leur arrivée inopinée dans l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste créa autour de lui une effervescence peu commune. James fut pris en charge dans l'instant même, laissant Sirius sur une chaise dans le couloir, à ruminer ses pauvres pensées. Cela allait faire bientôt cinq mois que lui et ses amis avaient quitté Poudlard. Ils se battaient depuis lors au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix avec une ferveur qui augmentait de jour en jour. Les souffrances endurées par les Londubat les avaient condamné à une vie ignorée et à l'écart dans le même hôpital où James allait être soigné. Depuis le jour où ils avaient appris ce qui était arrivé à Franck et Alice, Sirius sentait grandir en lui une terrible envie de meurtre à l'égard de Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine à cause de qui le petit Neville Londubat grandirait sans parents.

Dumbledore s'était décidé à amener Peter dans l'Ordre afin de remplacer le couple, considéré comme des martyres dans toute la société des sorciers.

Remus, tant qu'à lui, poursuivait avec difficulté sa formation pour devenir professeur de Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal. Les transformations qui, à chaque pleine lune, lui ôtaient sa propre identité le fatiguaient de plus en plus, mais il tenait le coup. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait. Mais le teint cireux qu'il abordait parfois ainsi que les cernes qui entouraient son visage ne trompaient personne.

Sirius n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Hanna, malgré les recherches assidues qu'il avait entreprises, aussi bien au sein de l'Ordre qu'au ministère de la magie, où il suivait à ses heures perdues une formation d'aurore avec James.

Il n'avait jamais découvert pourquoi Remus était devenu si secret, pourquoi son comportement avait changé lors de la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Faute de plus d'information, il avait décidé de mettre cela sur le compte de ses transformations en loup-garou, mais il savait bien que quelque chose d'autre était cachée derrière cette distance rêveuse qui s'installait parfois dans le regard de son ami.

Brusquement, il se leva, et décida d'aller rendre visite au couple Londubat, qui se trouvait à peine quelques couloirs plus loin. Il s'arrêta tout d'abord dans la chambre d'Alice. Mais il ne rencontra que les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme qui ne le reconnaissait plus. En soupirant, il sortit de l'atmosphère lugubre de cette chambre pour se diriger vers celle, pas vraiment plus joyeuse, de Frank. Celui-ci sourit avec les yeux lorsqu'il le vit pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais il était trop faible ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui parler, ainsi sa visite tourna court et lui fit plus de peine que de joie.

Les infirmiers couraient dans tous les sens, et Sirius dût attendre une bonne heure avant que l'un d'entre eux finisse par lui indiquer la chambre de son ami. James était pâle et avait un bandage à l'épaule.

-"Salut, vieux, dit-il d'une voix faible. Il parait que c'est toi qui m'a amené ici. Je te dois la vie...

-Et pas qu'une fois", répliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit du malade.

-"Je dois prévenir Evans?

-Pas tout de suite! Cria presque James. Enfin, je veux dire... Si tu la préviens maintenant, elle va s'inquiéter et tu sais comment elle est dans ces cas-là... Mes blessures ne sont pas si graves, après tout.

-Cette saleté de mangemort t'a juste détruit l'épaule, à part ça, tu as sans doute raison, ce n'est presque rien!

-Rooh allez Sir'! Et ne commence pas à lui en parler quand tu viendras déjeuner dimanche midi! De toute façon, je devrais pouvoir sortir dans quelques heures donc... D'ailleurs où en est la mission? Enchaîna-t-il, visiblement soucieux de changer de sujet.

-Aucune idée. J'ai laissé Tonks et Maugrey la continuer sans moi pour te conduire ici. Maintenant que je sais que tu es encore vivant, je ne vais pas tarder à aller voir Dumbledore, pour lui transmettre mon rapport.

James eut un petit rire et prit un air faussement choqué.

-"Tu n'as quand même pas pu pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement?"

Les deux jeunes hommes se chambrèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Sirius ne sorte de l'hôpital. Il avait envie de marcher un peu pour remettre ses idées en place. Une fine bruine imprégnait ses cheveux et humidifiait ses vêtements. En soupirant, il sortit de sa poche une cigarette qu'il se mit à fumer doucement. Il en avait de plus en plus besoin pour se détendre, notamment quand il sortait de mission telle que celle-ci. Tout en marchant, il laissa ses pensées s'imprégner de la fumée destructrice qui pénétrait dans ses poumons, lui donnant pour quelques secondes l'illusion d'un étrange soulagement.


	2. Chapter 2:Remus devient professeur

Chapitre 2 : Quand Remus devient presque professeur.

Sirius poussa la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il savait que le directeur l'attendait, alors, pourquoi s'en faire ? Il le trouva assit derrière son bureau, plongé dans ses papiers, le visage fermé par une expression d'intense concentration.

-« Sirius, l'accueillit-il sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Nous avons eu un léger contretemps. James a été blessé, j'ai dû l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste et laisser Tonks et Maugrey se charger du mangemort. »

Dumbledore releva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-« Est-ce grave ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais dans l'ensemble son état est stable.

-Bien. Pas de nouvelles des autres, je suppose ?

-Pas encore.

-Sur un autre plan, il faudra penser à surveiller de plus près Lucius Malfoy. Un bon nombre de témoins auraient aperçu la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, mais aucune preuve n'a été encore apportée pour confirmer cette accusation.

-Je me porte volontaire pour le surveiller, dit aussitôt Sirius avec joie.

- Bien que je me doute que la perspective d'envoyer monsieur Malfoy à Azkaban vous réjouisse, je me dois de vous ordonner une discrétion des plus totales. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi sa position au ministère, et si par malheur ses suspicions étaient infondées…

-Tout à fait.

-Vous vous en chargerez avec M. Remus Lupin, qui doit d'ailleurs être actuellement dans le château à cette heure.

-Je m'en vais l'en informer tout de suite. Au revoir, monsieur.

-A plus tard. »

Et il s'engouffra d'un pas rapide dans les sombres couloirs du château avec une vague impression de déjà-vu qu'il s'efforça d'oublier.

Avec un sentiment d'habitude nostalgique, il se rendit devant la salle où l'on enseignait la Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte entre-ouverte, d'où il pouvait voir Remus, qui se tenait devant une classe de première année. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce et le naturel avec lesquels son ami s'exprimait devant ses élèves. Avec une lueur malicieuse dans la regard, il pénétra dans la salle et s'assit le plus discrètement possible au dernier rang. Le professeur titulaire, qui se trouvait non loin de lui, lui envoya un regard noir. Il tenait dans sa main un carnet dans lequel il prenait sans doute des notes sur la façon dont Remus, qui était encore en formation, se démenait afin d'enseigner à ses élèves un sort grâce auquel l'on pouvait se débarrasser d'un strangulot.

-"Monsieur, l'interrompit Sirius en dévoilant enfin sa présence à son camarade, et si l'on arrive pas à lancer le sort, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que toute la classe se tournait avec stupéfaction vers cette voix d'homme qui ne faisait visiblement pas partie de leur classe.

-"Les strangulots font partie des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses qui soient. Elles sont capables de retenir sous l'eau suffisament longtemps un Homme pour qu'il perde la vie. Mais nous verrons cela la fois prochaine. Le cour est terminé", acheva-t-il.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son camarade alors même que les derniers élèves n'étaient pas encore sortis.

-"C'est sympa de vouloir me mettre mal à l'aise devant mes élèves! Ralla-t-il tout de même pour la forme.

-A ton service mon vieux!

-Sirius Black! L'interrompit le vieux professeur, même si vous n'êtes plus élève dans ce château, vous trouvez encore le moyen de perturber nos cours!

-Toutes mes excuses!"

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur.

-"Les élèves suivants attendent à la porte. Fillez tous les deux! Et Remus, je veux vous voir pour la dernière heure, vous ferez classe aux cinquièmes années."

Sans plus attendre, les deux camarades s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs, parlant et riant si fort que plusieurs professeurs sortirent de leur salle pour leur dire de se taire.

Une fois dans le parc, Sirius lui fit un rapide résumé de la dernière mission et de son entretien avec Dumbledore.

-"Alors il va falloir qu'on se sépare le travail? Lui demanda Remus avec un tel sérieux qu'une ride profonde se marqua sur son front.

-C'est tout à fait cela. Si tu veux, je commencerai par aller chercher des informations un peu partout sur lui...

-Tu penses à l'allée des Embrumes?

-Pourquoi pas? Tout le monde le connait là-bas.

-C'est une idée. N'hésite pas à utiliser du polynectar... Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ses habitudes, comme au ministère par exemple. Personne ne me connait là-bas, cela me sera plus facile qu'à toi qui y va pour ta formation... Et pas que, d'après ce que j'ai compris."

Il lança à son ami un regard appuyé.

-"Comment se porte la gente féminine du ministère? Lança-t-il, faussement innocent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler", marmonna Sirius en éclatant d'un grand rire.

Puis Remus raccompagna son ami jusqu'à Préaulard où celui-ci put transplaner. Une fois seul, Remus sentit une douleur sourde lui étreindre le cœur. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de dire à son ami où était Hanna... Ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi... Mais dans le fond peut-être que les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer cette lettre, à la fin de leur septième année. Après tout, de quoi s'était-il mêlé? Il avait ardemment souhaité la vérité, et se retrouvait maintenant dans l'impossibilité de la révéler, de peur de mettre son ami en péril.

"_Ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'il se souciait de sa sécurité_", pensa-t-il au fond de son esprit. Mais de toute façon, il avait promis à Hanna de ne rien révéler de son secret. Il avait même brûlé la lettre qu'elle lui avait renvoyée en guise d'explication. Et puis Sirius semblait avoir oublié la jolie jeune femme qui avait tant tourmenté son cœur. Il soupira en passant les portes du château. Il lui restait une heure de cours à assurer durant laquelle il serait encore évalué, puis il pourrait enfin se reposer. Il ne s'était pas encore remis complètement de la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu quelques nuits plus tôt.


	3. Chapter 3: l'annonce du mariage

Chapitre3 : l'annonce du mariage

Une semaine était passée depuis que Remus avait vu apparaître Sirius dans sa classe. Ce dernier jura entre ses dents. L'effet du polynectar allait prendre fin alors qu'il allait avoir une information capitale sur la famille Malfoy ! Il transplana rapidement, laissant à peine le temps à son interlocuteur de se retourner. Il lui faudrait de plus changer de personnage la prochaine fois, ou trouver un alibi qui excuserait sa conduite plus qu'étrange. Après avoir tant fait pour rencontrer une personne susceptible d'avoir vu la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Lucius Malfoy, le voilà qui était obligé de disparaître sans demander son reste !

Il atterrit en plein Londres, non loin du bar mal famé où il s'était réfugié, un peu plus d'une année auparavant, alors qu'il fuyait ses parents. Il devait cette fois-ci y retrouver James. Il vit son ami quelques secondes avant lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant attabler devant ces tables crasseuses, l'air assez mal à l'aise. En effet, l'air propre et distingué de James contrastait violemment avec l'aspect dégradé et pauvre du décor dans lequel il était pourtant installé. Sirius poussa la porte du bar comme il l'aurait fait avec celle de sa chambre. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi il aimait ce bar, pourquoi il s'y sentait bien.

-« Sirius ! S'exclama James avec un grand sourire, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, et toi ? Lui répondit-il avec entrain, tes blessures se sont remises?Mais dis-moi tu es sacrément en avance ! Un café, s'il-vous-plaît, dit-il en se retournant vers la serveuse qui n'avait pas changé.

-Comme tu puis l'admirer, je suis comme neuf! Et toi aussi, je te signal ! Avant toutes choses, éclaire-moi: pourquoi me donnes-tu rendez-vous dans un endroit aussi… hum, et bien, comment dire…

-Aussi peu fréquenté ? Suggéra Sirius.

-C'est cela.

-J'essaie d'éviter au maximum les lieus tels que le Chaudron Baveur ou encore le Chemin de Traverse. A cause de ma mission de surveillance des Malfoy, il… enfin disons que ce n'est pas terrible pour moi de me promener dans ces coins là, en ce moment.

-Je comprends. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, un peu de discrétion ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, même pour moi… As-tu eu les informations que tu cherchais sur Malfoy, d'ailleurs ?

Sirius fit une moue maussade qui était censée résumer à son ami l'étendue de son échec.

-« Et alors, Evans va bien ? Enchaîna-t-il, visiblement soucieux de changer de sujet.

-Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos je… Je voulais te demander si… si tu accepterais de… Enfin, Lilly et moi, nous allons nous marier.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? C'est… c'est formidable James ! Inattendu, mais formidable !

-Merci, Patmol. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, cela fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'on est amis, toi et moi. Tu es celui qui m'a supporté le plus longtemps et… »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Sirius qui coupa son ami.

-« Allez, mon vieux ! Evans est une femme géniale, je te donne ma bénédiction.

-Sirius, est-ce que tu voudrais être mon témoin ? »

Sirius resta sans voix pendant quelques instants.

-« Oui, enfin, bien sûr, pas de problème Corni'.

-Super », répondit celui-ci avec un sourire sincère.

Les deux hommes ne prirent congé l'un de l'autre qu'après s'être racontés leurs vies durant de longues minutes qui s'étirèrent bientôt en heures.

Seul, Sirius rentra chez lui. Il occupait une maison assez agréable, pas très spacieuse mais largement assez grande pour lui, et les filles qu'il ramenait parfois. Il n'y était pas souvent, pour dire la vérité. Entre sa formation d'aurore, les missions de l'Ordre, ses amis et la gente féminine, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Mais cela lui convenait : il n'avait jamais apprécié la solitude. Et puis il n'aimait pas se retrouver face aux murs blancs qui composaient sa demeure, et lui semblaient bien austères en comparaison de ceux colorés de Poudlard.

Bien souvent, il avait pensé à caller sa conduite sur celle de James. Comme la vie de son ami avait l'air rangé, mais aussi heureuse et comblée ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ennuyante une réalité où rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. La routine n'était tout simplement pas faite pour lui.


	4. Chapter 4: folâtre un jour

Chapitre4 : folâtre un jour...

Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines à peine. Plus Sirius y repensait, plus il trouvait cette idée folle : c'est-à-dire à la hauteur de son meilleur ami. Les évènements actuels ne laissaient aucune place à la fête ! Et pourtant. Il en avait discuté avec Remus par courrier, et tous deux en étaient venus à la conclusion que _« tous les évènements qui se déroulaient ne donnaient à James et Lilly que plus de raison de se marier afin de lier leur amour… ». _

La surveillance des Malfoy ne reposait, après l'échec de Sirius, plus que sur les informations que découvrait Remus au ministère. Les deux hommes passaient au crible la vie de leur vieil ennemi et accumulait toutes les preuves qu'il pouvait trouver sur son attachement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ses recherches devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses, et les réserves de polynectar qu'utilisaient Remus pour se glisser dans les plus sombres recoins du ministère commençaient à s'épuiser. Sirius prenait parfois sa relève, où allait l'aider lorsque sa formation lui laissait cinq minutes de répit. Mais il lui fallait agir avec prudence, car comme Remus l'avait peu habillement souligné, tout le monde avait entendu parler du déjà quasiment célèbre Sirius Black, notamment la gente féminine. On parlait déjà en haut lieu _« d'un jeune homme très prometteur qui aurait tôt fait de faire ses preuves ». _James s'était également taillé une réputation des plus agréables, mais ce tenait sagement à l'écart des autres femmes, et cela, Evans y veillait au grain.

Peter allait revenir dans les prochains jours d'une mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore. Il avait, avec l'aide d'Hagrid, tenté de rallier certains géants à leur cause. Tout le monde, dans l'Ordre, attendait le retour des deux hommes. La position que prendrait les géants jouerait sans doute un rôle majeur dans la réussite ou la perte des deux camps. Il avait été choisis pour accomplir cette tâche car, ne sachant dans quelle formation s'inscrire, il n'en avait pris aucune et se retrouvait donc beaucoup plus libre de ses mouvements que les autres.

Sirius entra dans le ministère avec une impatience toute particulière. Tout le monde autour de lui marchait le front baissé, la tête dans leurs épaules, l'air soucieux: l'avancement de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était un secret pour personne, et Sirius observait avec amusement une certaine méfiance se généraliser parmi la société des sorciers. Tout le monde se méfiait des autres, personne n'osait vraiment se regarder en face.

Sirius, lui, savait précisément en qui il pouvait avoir confiance ou non, et cela lui procurait un profond sentiment de quiétude. Il s'amusait de tous ses mystères dont les sorciers faisaient exprès de se masquer, en pensant naïvement qu'ils pourraient ainsi mieux se protéger les uns des autres. Mais cette supériorité dont il se parait avec délectation n'était pas la raison de son impatience. Il accéléra le pas, à tel point qu'il percuta de plein fouet le premier-adjoint du ministre sans même y prêter attention. Puis il tourna dans un coin sombre du ministère qu'il connaissait bien, pour y avoir souvent rendez-vous avec la personne qu'il rêvait de voir. Elle l'attendait déjà. Il plongea sur elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-"Salut, murmura-t-il après.

-Salut", souffla la jeune femme, le souffle court.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il tressaillit en pensant qu'elle avait les mêmes que ceux d'Hanna. C'était d'ailleurs avant tout pour cela qu'il l'avait courtisé, et ce dès les premiers jours de sa formation. Ils passèrent ensemble une heure à joindre leurs corps dans une étreinte qui ne laissa pas Sirius sur sa fin. Puis, pressé et en vérité peu romantique, il se dirigea vers son bureau qu'il partageait avec d'autres élèves qui aspiraient comme lui à devenir aurore. James s'y trouvait en pleine discutions avec un dénommé Cédric. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire victorieux que Sirius abordait, il ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre sa conversation.

-"Alors, comment elle s'appelle?

-De qui tu parles? Demanda Sirius en feignant l'ignorance.

-J'ai une réponse pour toi, Potter, les coupa Cédric. La femme qui fait sourire ainsi ton ami s'appelle "Toutes-les-filles-du-ministère"."

Sirius prit l'air faussement modeste.

-"N'exagère pas..."

James rit.

-"Tu ne trompes personne, Sir'!"

Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent un bon moment avant que leur professeur ne vienne les chercher pour une séquence d'entraînement intensive. Ils retrouvèrent les autres apprentis un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ils étaient visiblement plongé dans une grande conversation, et échangeaient autour d'eux des regards inquiets.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda James à Sirius, visiblement soucieux à son tour.

Mais Sirius leva les mains en signe d'impuissance: il ignorait autant que James la réponse à cette question.

Leur professeur les fit transplaner en dehors du ministère et de Londres, dans une forêt où aucun des jeunes gens n'étaient allés auparavant. Ils devaient effectuer une sorte de simulation. Un bon nombre de sorciers triés sur le volet par l'enseignant de Sirius et ses amis avaient accepté de se prêter au jeux et de faire semblant de prendre la place des mangemorts. Le but était bien entendu de voir comment les élèves se débrouillaient en cas d'attaque.

Sirius et James échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Ils menaient ce genre d'assaut avec l'Ordre au moins plusieurs fois par mois, ce ne serait donc pas une nouveauté pour eux. Les visages des autres étaient tendus. Le professeur, qui avait pris soin de se munir d'un balais, s'envola dans les airs pour surveiller les opérations. Il serait en quelque sorte l'arbitre de ce match, et donnerait à chacun de ses élèves une note au sortir de ce qui s'avérerait être une évaluation de fin de cycle.

Puis soudain, tout s'enchaîna très vite: un sorcier appartenant au groupe de Sirius tenta dans stupéfixier un autre, des sortilèges volèrent dans tous les sens, le match avait commencé.


	5. Chap5:le face à face des deux frères

**Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

Chapitre 5: le face à face des deux frères

Puis soudain, tout s'enchaîna très vite: un sorcier appartenant au groupe de Sirius tenta d'en stupéfixier un autre, des sortilèges volèrent dans tous les sens, le match avait commencé.

Alors que Sirius allait foncer tête baissée dans la bataille, James le retint par la manche et l'entraina avec Cédric un peu plus loin, sous le couvert des arbres.

-« N'y allons pas tout de suite, dit-il simplement. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont et ils ont l'air très bien entraîné, alors autant établir une stratégie au lieu d'y aller sans réfléchir et de se faire prendre.

-D'accord, acquiesça Cédric. Quelqu'un à des idées ? Sirius ?

-Ils étaient là bien avant nous, et ils ont donc eu le temps de se positionner. Ils pourraient être cachés n'importe où. Sortilège d'invisibilité et on ratisse le terrain ?

-Bonne idée. Allons, ils arrivent vers nous ! »

Et les trois jeunes hommes disparurent. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas les uns des autres et commencèrent à avancer prudemment. S'écartant un peu des deux autres, Cédric vint en aide à un sorcier de leur camp et le délivra d'un sortilège. Puis il lui exposa le plan et il vint grossir leur rang. Ils étaient maintenant quatre. Autrement dit, ils étaient bien évidemment encore en sous effectif, même si l'arrivée d'un encourageait les autres. Des cris leur parvenaient d'une clairière un peu plus loin, duquel ils entendaient des sortilèges fendre l'espace. Cédric gémit non loin d'eux, ployant sous les sorilèges d'un sorcier d'âge mûr qu'il combattait et qui bondissait dans tous les sens. Sirius s'arrêta un instant, fasciné par l'habilité avec laquelle le sorcier se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, au contraire. Ses bonds ressemblaient de plus en plus à danse rapide et sans fin. Il entendit un autre sorcier qu'il ne pouvait pas voir se joindre à Cédric pour l'aider. Il se remit à avancer, tandis que d'autres hurlements l'attirèrent vers la clairière. Il s'y dirigea avec précipitation. Où était James? Il observa un instant le sol et vit plusieurs branches, qui semblaient ployer sous le poids d'un individu. Il se rapprocha mais n'eut pas le luxe de pouvoir parler à son ami, car celui-ci le plaqua brusquement au sol. Un sortilège vert venait de passer à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux.

-"Sirius, appela-t-il, Sirius c'est bien toi?

-James! Tu as vu la couleur de ce sortilège?

-Oui, répondit-il, subitement pétrifié.

-Personne au ministère n'oserait nous envoyer de sortilèges impardonnables, même pour un entraînement!

-Alors si ce n'est pas eux, qui... ?"

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps n'achever sa phrase, car un autre sortilège passa près de lui. Sirius, toujours invisible, se jeta sur un mangemort, tandis que James s'attaquait à un autre. Ils combattaient dos à dos, se protégeant mutuellement, comme des frères l'auraient fait l'un envers l'autre.

-"Ils sont trop nombreux, articula Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Il faut qu'on se sépare! Occupe-toi des deux sur la droite, je prends les autres!"

Sirius se détacha d'un saut de son ami. Comme prévu, les deux mangemorts le suivirent. Il bondissait, tournoyait sur lui-même avec une rapidité peu commune. Des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens. Il sentit une douleur sourde le frapper de dos et se vit redevenir visible. Ils étaient maintenant trois à tenter de venir à bout de lui. Subitement les sorciers arrêtèrent leur assaut et se groupèrent autour de lui. Un silence incroyablement inattendu pesa sur le groupe. A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, James était au prise avec son dernier mangemort qui lui donnait du fil à retordre._  
_

-"Sirius", murmura un homme avec une satisfaction visible.

Il se tenait juste devant lui. Sirius crut même pouvoir discerner un sourire derrière le masque affreux qui cachait son visage. Il connaissait cette voix... Mais d'où? Elle lui paraissait revenir des tréfonds de son passé, sans qu'il eut pu mettre un nom dessus. L'inconnu retira son masque d'un coup de baguette magique.

-"Regulus."

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sirius se mit à rire. Mais ce fou rire incontrôlable sonnait comme une moquerie. Le dénommé Regulus frémit de haine en voyant la réaction de son aîné.

-"Alors ainsi, poursuivit Sirius, ils ont réussis à faire de toi un mangemort? Toutes mes félicitations Regulus! Papa et maman doivent être fier de t'avoir pour fils!

-Sans doute plus qu'ils ne le sont de t'avoir toi pour fils!

-Regulus! Surgit une voix de femme, il faut le conduire au maître sans plus attendre!"

Sirius se figea un instant. Il se retourna vers la voix qui avait parlé, mais se heurta à un masque froid et hideux. Avec un sourire qui se voulait des plus provocateurs, il transplana et apparut derrière le mangemort que combattait James. D'un coup de baguette, il le stupéfixia et attrapa son ami par la manche. James n'eut pas besoin d'explication: ils combattaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant et pouvaient se comprendre d'un regard. Ce fut donc lui qui les fit transplaner cette fois-ci.


	6. Chapter 6:le véritable foyer

Chapitre6 :

Ils atterrirent juste devant chez James, dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow.

-« Il faut prévenir l'Ordre ! S'exclama celui-ci sans perdre de temps.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici, il aurait fallu que nous…

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'articuler une syllabe de plus.

-« James ! Le coupa Lilly en sortant de chez elle avec précipitation.

-Lilly », murmura-t-il avec un soulagement visible.

Sirius les regarda s'enlacer un instant en s'entend croître en lui un profond sentiment de solitude.

-« Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée ? Les interrompit-il plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Je vais aller à Poudlard prévenir Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr, accepta Lilly avec douceur.

-Je viens avec toi, décida James.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, reste ici. De toute façon, il faudra aussi que je parle seul à seul avec Remus d'une autre mission importante. Je te tiendrai au courant pour la suite des opérations.

-Sirius…

-Quoi ? Ecoute, si ce n'est pas urgent, je suis un peu pressé.

-D'accord, on verra ça plus tard. »

Et ils s'engouffrèrent à la suite d'Evans dans la maison coquette et accueillante des Potter. Une douce odeur de chocolat titilla les narines de Sirius dès qu'il mit un pied dans la cuisine. Des photographies de leurs familles respectives recouvraient les murs. Dans l'évier, une éponge frottait les dernières assiettes d'un repas dont les restes témoignaient de l'excellence.

-« Reviens ici dès la fin de ton entretien avec Dumbledore », lui dit James.

Sirius poussa un grognement qui pouvait laisser supposer bien des choses et pris une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette pour disparaître dans une fumée verte.

Il apparut dans la cheminée du bureau de la salle commune de Gryffondor, faisant sursauter quelques élèves au passage. Il sourit à un bon nombre d'entre eux qu'il connaissait encore de vue avant de se diriger à grand pas vers le bureau du directeur. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait choisis d'atterrir précisément dans cette cheminée du château. Peu-être était-ce parce qu'après avoir vu le foyer de son meilleur ami, il avait éprouvé le besoin de retourner, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, dans l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison.

Il frappa deux ou trois fois à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer. Le professeur se tenait face à sa pensine. Dans un coin se trouvait le professeur MacGonagall, qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerf. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Sirius aurait pu sourire de la figure qu'elle arborait alors: elle avait eu la même durant les sept années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, durant les sept années où elle s'était évertuée à tenter de remettre Sirius et James "_dans le droit chemin_". Sans y parvenir toutefois. Il avait été plus que surpris de savoir qu'elle tenait dans l'Ordre une place des plus importantes.

-"Sirius, l'accueillit Dumbledore. Non, non, épargnez votre salive. Une dépêche du ministère vient de me parvenir, m'informant de l'attaque dont vous et vos condisciples avaient été la cible. Je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a pu vous mettre autant de temps pour arriver ici?

-Je... Nous...

-Monsieur Potter n'est pas avec vous? Insista-t-il.

-Il est resté avec Lilly, monsieur.

-Ah, lâcha simplement le professeur sans faire d'autres commentaires.

-Que devons-nous faire? Demanda Macgonagall. Il nous faut agir rapidement!

-Je crois plutôt qu'il est sage d'attendre et de voir comment la situation évolue pour le moment.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle avec une férocité que Sirius ne lui connaissait que trop bien, ne rien faire? Mais des sorciers du ministère ont été attaqué! Cela montrera au mieux une réelle faiblesse de la part de notre camp!

-Je suis d'accord avec Minerva", intervint Sirius.

Il prenait depuis qu'elle n'était plus sa professeur un plaisir enfantin à la nommer par son prénom, comme de parfaits égaux.

-"Il faut frapper maintenant! Insista-t-il.

-Non. J'ai un plan, dit simplement Dumbledore. Mais il nous faudra agir avec la plus grande prudence et la patience la plus totale. Sirius, je veux vous voir dans trois jours dans mon bureau à cette même heure avec monsieur Potter. Vous déléguerez complètement votre mission de surveillance à monsieur Lupin.

-Très bien. Je m'en vais l'en informer...

-Ne prenez pas cette peine et aller plutôt vous coucher. J'irai moi-même voir Remus demain dans la matinée. L'heure est déjà bien avancée et je veux que vous vous rendiez au ministère demain. Vous y suivrez votre formation et ferez comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Professeur?

-Prenez toutes les informations que vous pourrez sur l'attaque de toute à l'heure. Vous apportez à Minerva la version véhiculée par le ministère dès demain soir.

-Bien, mais je vais tout de même...

-Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée pour rentrer chez vous, le coupa le professeur.

-Bonne nuit professeurs", lâcha Sirius à contre-cœur avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Il atterrit brutalement dans la cheminée de sa maison et se cogna le front contre la paroi en jurant. Il observa avec lassitude les meubles que Remus et Peter l'avait aidé à installer dans les premières semaines qui avaient suivis son déménagement. Jamais Sirius n'avait vécu dans un lieu si propre. En effet, il passait si peu de temps chez lui qu'il n'avait pas le temps de salir grand chose. L'absence de décoration renforçait également l'impression de clarté qui se dégageait des murs donc presque totalement blancs.

Un haut le coeur puissant le prit, le faisant chanceler légèrement. Il venait de se rappeler l'apparition de son frère, devenu mangemort. Le dégoût qu'éprouvait Sirius à l'encontre de Regulus lui donnait envie de vomir. Regulus, mangemort! Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir cet imbécile précieux et craintif? Mais ce n'était pas là la question la plus importante qui se bousculait au fond de son esprit: il était persuadé d'avoir reconnu la voix de la femme qui avait parlé en dernier. Mais il n'osait pas vraiment s'avouer son nom. Cela aurait réveillé trop de douleur, trop de sentiments enfouis qu'il ne voulait ressentir de nouveau. Il avait voulu en parler à Remus, mais pour une raison qui lui demeurait obscure, le directeur avait insisté de manière peu subtile pour qu'il ne traîne pas d'avantage dans le château. Il jura avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer ses vêtements, à moitié déchirés par endroit. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un poids incroyable compresser sa poitrine. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite. Il _fallait_ qu'il parle à Remus.


	7. Chapter 7: jeux dangereux

Chapitre 7 : jeux dangereux

Sirius arriva à grand pas dans le ministère. Il avait bien dormis et se sentait d'humeur battante. Il se fit accoster par une bonne dizaine de sorciers tous plus curieux les uns que les autres qui souhaitaient tout savoir de ses agissements de la veille. Il dût leur jeter des sorts pour les éloigner. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'emparer du rapport officiel demandé par Dumbledore si l'on se complaisait à le suivre de cette manière ? Il décida de trouver refuge dans le bureau réservé aux apprentis aurores, dans lequel se trouvait déjà James et quelques autres. Il fit un sourire crispé à son ami alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers lui.

-"Alors, qu'a dit Dumbledore? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Il a un plan. Il faut qu'on soit dans trois jours dans son bureau.

-Et en attendant?

-Il veut que je m'empare du rapport officiel véhiculé par le ministère et que je l'apporte à Macgonagall.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il fera de plus avec ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi."

James soupira. Ce que son ami pouvait être froid! Qu'avait-il pu faire ou dire? Il était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient vu Lilly à Godric's Hollow... Il tenta sans trop d'espoir de délier la langue de son ami.

-"Tu sais, au sujet d'hier, je... enfin merci d'avoir stupéfixier mon sorcier.

-Pas de problème.

-Lilly a été contente de te voir, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu déjeuner.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda enfin James.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de nous faire transplaner devant chez toi? Chuchota-t-il avec ferveur. Aucun de nous n'était blessé et il nous fallait joindre Dumbledore!

-Désolé, j'ai... Je n'ai pas réfléchis comme ça."

Sirius eut un rictus mauvais.

-"Alors comment as-tu réfléchis si je ne m'abuse?

-Nous avions besoin d'un refuge, et le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé c'est le foyer où je suis en sécurité, Sirius!"

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se pétrifier. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel argument. Il reprit donc sur un ton moins sec:

-Le ministère nous a devancé ce soir-là. Mais ils ne devaient pas avoir compris grand chose, sinon le professeur ne m'aurait pas demandé de lui amener le rapport officiel.

-Je vois. Et maintenant que faisons-nous?

-Je vais aller m'occuper de ce fameux rapport. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici et occuper un peu les autres."

James envoya un regard noir à son ami. Apparemment, les explications n'étaient pas encore finies...

De son côté, Sirius s'était assis dans un couloir désert où il tournait toutes sortes de solution dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de s'expliquer avec James et ne se préoccupait pas de cela pour le moment. De plus, s'expliquer avec lui signifiait soi lui mentir, soi lui avouer la vérité qui lui tordait les entrailles: voir James, heureux et entouré de son foyer ne faisait que lui renvoyé une image négative de sa propre vie. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas été comblé s'il s'était rangé comme son ami l'avait fait. Mais tous ses problèmes ne l'assaillaient pas pour le moment. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir lancer un sortilège d'endormissement à tout un service du ministère, une de ses conquêtes sortit d'un bureau juste en face de lui.

-"Sirius, ça va? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre?

-Je... suis tombé, balbutia-t-il, légèrement prit de cours.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tomber? La questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!" S'écria-t-il, subitement énervé.

Mais, comme traversé par une idée miraculeuse, il se releva très vite et reprit d'un ton presque mielleux:

-"Tu travailles bien au département des rapports et des unités magiques?

-C'est exacte, répondit la jeune femme, toute heureuse que Sirius se souvienne d'un tel détail.

-Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi?"

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et la sentit fondre.

Elle grimaça cependant en entendant la nature du service demandé. Sirius dût redoubler de ruse et lui promettre monts et merveilles avant qu'elle n'accepte. Son rôle, d'ailleurs, était plutôt simple: elle devait juste l'amener devant la salle où s'entassait les rapports, puis faire le guet jusqu'à ce que Sirius sorte. Dès qu'elle eut dit oui, il ne perdit pas une seconde et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle. Il la vit changer d'humeur tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte: la perspective de transgresser les règles, de faire quelque chose d'interdit - passible, dans les temps qui courait, d'un allé simple à Azkaban, semblait éveiller son esprit. S'il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'un jeux, Sirius, lui, se devait de conserver son sérieux pour deux. Aussi firent-ils de nombreux détours avant de parvenir dans la salle des rapports.

-"Reste-là, lui dit simplement Sirius à l'entrée, je ne serai pas long. Si tu entends quelqu'un venir, siffle, je comprendrai."

Elle lui sourit et, comme un petit soldat, se posta un peu dans l'ombre, juste derrière la porte. Sirius se déplaça lentement et le plus silencieusement possible le long des différentes étagères. Il mit quelques minutes à mettre la main dessus et se trouvait alors tout au fond de la vaste salle. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et il entendit sa complice siffler. Quelqu'un arrivait dans la salle! Il se mouvât le plus rapidement qu'il put afin d'arriver près de la sortie. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine lorsqu'un homme pénétra dans la salle. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu, il avait d'ailleurs une apparence sinon laide, tout du moins plus qu'insignifiante. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut plus rapide que la jeune femme et la désarma grâce à un habile petit moulinet du poignet.

-"Que faites-vous ici? La questionna-t-il.

-Je... je... "balbutia la jeune femme.

Sirius jura silencieusement. Il n'avait plus le choix, elle ne savait pas mentir, il fallait bien s'en accommoder.

-"Oubliette", murmura-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant, mais l'employé ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre: il l'entraîna d'une main rude vers l'ascenseur. Sirius fila juste après lui. Il se sentait coupable, et surtout peu fier de l'avoir envoyé à un jugement certain. Mais il se reprit et pressa le pas afin de se réfugier dans son bureau, dans lequel l'attendait James.


	8. Chapter 8: révélations

Chapitre8 : révélations

Sirius déboula dans leur bureau, l'air perdu et légèrement bouleversé. James l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne répondit que par un vague haussement d'épaule. Il avait le rapport, c'était tout ce qui contait. Peut-être interviendrait-il en la faveur de la pauvre qu'il avait laissé aux mains du ministère, une fois qu'il aurait transmis son rapport à Macgonagall.

-« Nos cours sont annulés jusqu'à ce que le ministère ait découvert le fin mot de l'histoire », lui annonça finalement James.

Sirius eut un rire moqueur.

-« Alors on va devoir attendre longtemps ! Lâcha-t-il, cynique.

-C'est ce que tout le monde pense… Mais bon, un peu de vacances ne nous feront pas de mal. Ils nous préviendront par hiboux lorsque la formation reprendra.

-Bien, je vais devoir y aller… Une affaire urgente…

-Qu'est-ce qui te presse, Black ? Lança Cédric, je te t'ai jamais vu si pressé ! Viens plutôt prendre une bière-au-beurre avec nous !

-Hum… murmura Sirius, mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

-Allez, Pat' ! Tu as bien une heure à nous accorder dans ton emploi du temps de ministre !

-D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement avec un sourire, mais juste une heure alors. »

Deux heures et demi plus tard, il se décida enfin à décoller du bar où ils avaient élus domicile pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il eut un peu de mal à transplaner mais y parvint tout de même sans se désarticuler. Sa tête bourdonnait bruyamment, tandis qu'il négociait avec Rusard pour que celui-ci accepte de le prendre sur sa voiture tirée par deux chevaux invisibles, qui devait le mener jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, et au professeur Macgonagall. Sirius ne s'était rendu compte du fait que la voiture n'avançait pas toute seule qu'au bout de sa septième année, après ses premières missions au sein de l'Ordre. Le vieux concierge marmonnait pour lui-même à l'avant mais Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de tenter de décrypter ce qu'il disait. Il voulait rendre son dossier et piquer un somme. Rien que l'idée de devoir rentrer chez lui le fatiguait d'avance... Et puis il fallait aussi qu'il voit Remus, pour lui confier ce qu'il avait cru entendre... cette voix qui l'avait prévenu peut-être sans le vouloir que "le Maître voulait le voir". Il avait finis par se réconcilier avec James au bar. Il avait tenté, pourtant, de conserver cette attitude froide et distance qu'il conservait avec lui jusque là, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien à faire: il ne parvenait pas à lui faire la tête bien longtemps.

Sirius sauta en marche de la voiture quelques mètres avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête définitivement. Il se voyait encore, jeune garçon puis presque jeune homme, arriver en début d'année dans une voiture semblable à celle-ci, des rêves pleins la tête, insouciant et se fichant de l'avenir. Il se surprit à sourire et se remémorant ces délicieuses années: sans conteste les meilleurs de son existence. Il se mit en tête de semer le concierge et se mit à courir: il passerait par un passage secret pour parvenir jusqu'au bureau de son ancienne professeur. Il ne fallait en effet pas que les élèves de l'école s'habituent trop à ses allées-et-venues assez fréquentes dans le château par les temps qui couraient. On ne savait jamais, il suffisait d'un serpentard un peu trop bavard... Il marchait d'un pas vif et décidé: son expérience des couloirs lui permettait de ne pas perdre de temps et d'aller droit au but. Les vapeurs de l'alcool n'avaient pas encore quitté complètement son esprit, mais il s'en fichait: ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était aller vite. Il débarqua dans le bureau du professeur comme dans un moulin.

-"Professeur, dit-il simplement, j'ai ce que je devais vous transmettre.

-Monsieur Black, gronda-t-elle, mais il la coupa.

-Je dois y aller, excusez-moi, Minerva."

Et il sortit à grand pas en claquant la porte après avoir déposé la rapport sur un coin du bureau. "_Bien_, songea-t-il, _maintenant, Remus!". _Il se dirigea directement vers le lieu qui lui était réservé, mais trouva porte close. Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Après sept ans d'amitié avec lui, Sirius finissait par connaître ses habitudes, même si les derniers mois les avaient un peu éloignés. Remus vivaient en effet au château de manière quasi-permanente, et ne rentrait chez lui que lorsque ses obligations lui laissaient quelques temps de repos, ou lorsque ses métamorphoses le touchaient trop et qu'il avait besoin de repos.

-"Sirius! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire en le voyant arriver.

-Remus, mon ami!

-Allons discuter dehors, il y a trop de monde, ici."

Sirius accepta avec surprise.

-"Tu te soucis à ce point du règlement? Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Le directeur ne voulait pas que je vous en parle, à James, Peter et toi, mais la vie à Poudlard n'est plus la même que celle que nous avons connu.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Chacun se méfie des autres, épient et ne fait plus confiance en personne. J'ai sur un autre ordre de plus en plus de mal à sortir les soirs de pleine lune sans croiser les nouveaux envoyés du ministère, chargés de notre sécurité. Heureusement que James a pris soin de me laisser la carte du Maraudeur... Il y avait plusieurs élèves de Serpentard juste derrière nous, à la bibliothèque. Je préfère un peu de solitude lorsque je parle avec mes vrais amis."

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire joyeux, mais qui se fana rapidement.

-"C'est à peu près la même chose partout, tu sais... Mais il est vrai que je déplore que cette situation atteigne Poudlard. Ici l'on doit se faire confiance, se lier contre les forces du mal, pas vivre comme des rats qui vivent chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier."

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête.

-"Dumbledore m'a dit, pour le ministère et ta mission prochaine avec James... Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas de reprendre la surveillance. Au contraire, je pense qu'en ce moment une telle mission me repose, et j'en ai bien besoin.

-La pleine lune arrive, devina Sirius avec un sourire compatissant. Mais je voulais te parler, Remus.

-Dis-moi.

-Lorsque les mangemorts m'entouraient, un à enlever son masque. Il s'agissait de Regulus.

-Ton frère?!

-Oui. Il voulait me livrer à son maître. Mais cela je ne l'ai su que parce qu'une fille a dit _"Regulus, il faut le livrer au maître sans perdre de temps..."_. Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie. Grâce à elle j'ai su le sort qui m'attendait et j'ai pu m'échapper à temps pour aider James et nous ramener tous deux saufs.

-Tu as reconnu la voix de cette femme? Et pour Regulus, tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?

-Non pour les deux réponses. Il ne me servirait à rien d'en informer le ministère, de toute façon aucune personne n'est réellement digne de confiance. Mais il faudrait que j'en parle avec Dumbledore.

-Tu as raison. Et pour la femme?

-Je... Remus, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, mais je suis sûr que cette voix appartenait à Hanna."

Remus durant de longues secondes sans répondre, le regard perdu dans les immensités du parc.

-"Remus? Finit par demander Sirius.

-Hum...? Ah, oui. Hanna. Ecoute, je n'en sais rien, Sirius."

Mais sa voix était peu assurée.

-"D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici, ce soir? Changea-t-il, visiblement soucieux de changer de sujet, il est déjà tard et tu pourrais dormir dans mes appartements où j'ai un lit en plus, et demain tu irais voir Dumbledore.

-D'accord", accepta mollement Sirius, auquel l'hésitation de son ami n'avait pourtant pas échappé. Les deux hommes se promenèrent encore longuement dans le parc avant de remonter pour le dîner. Un silence complice s'était installé entre eux. Sirius était assez satisfait de lui: il s'était réconcilié avec James, passait du temps avec Remus. Et il se promit d'aller prendre une bière avec Peter dès qu'il serait de retour de son séjour chez les géants.


	9. Chapter 9:le plan de Dumbledore

Chapitre 9 : le plan de Dumbledore

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il dut mettre quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était exactement et ce qu'il faisait là. Le lit que lui avait laissé Remus était des plus confortables. Il sourit en songeant qu'il avait dormis dans les appartements réservés aux professeurs, habituellement strictement interdis pour d'autres personnes. "_Il y a des avantages à avoir un ami apprenti professeur_", songea-t-il avant de se lever. Il ouvrit les rideaux et s'aperçut que le soleil illuminait déjà le parc: il avait dû dormir de longues heures pour récupérer de la soirée de la veille, où malgré sa fatigue il était allé aux Trois-Balais avec son loup-garou d'ami. La serveuse avait changé, celle employée semblait plus jeune, plus aimable aussi. Mais ses pensées étaient pleines d'une toute autre fille... dont les opinions tendaient en apparence du moins plutôt vers celles de Lord Voldemort, que vers les siennes, certes. Mais qui, acte tout de même notable, lui avait sauvé la vie. Et avec qui il était sorti. Autrement dit, les sombres souvenirs qu'il conservait d'Hanna semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à revenir le hanter. Il chassa d'un mouvement de tête les tristes songes qui l'agitaient et entreprit d'aller se doucher. Tandis que l'eau coulait le long de ses membres engourdis par une nuit longue et décalée, il se sentit redevenir un peu plus humain. Puis il alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de son ami, mais celle-ci demeura close. Il soupira avant de regarder l'heure: il était pratiquement midi. Remus devait être en classe à l'heure qu'il était, sans doute entrain de s'escrimer afin d'instruire de son mieux un bon nombre d'élèves, ingrats comme on est à cet âge.

Suivant l'appel de son ventre qui commençait à gronder douloureusement, il se rendit dans les cuisines du château où il dévora tout ce que les elfes purent lui donner à se mettre sous la dent. Et, à Poudlard, la nourriture ne manquait pas. Puis il adopta une démarche lente et tranquille, et déambula le long des couloirs désertés par les élèves en classe. Il se sentait comme en pèlerinage: chaque couloir, chaque mansarde relevait un caractère sacré qu'il chérissait à égalité avec ses amis. Il se sentait curieusement fort, puissant: après tout, il savait qu'il était un très bel homme, plus que doué en magie, que les femmes se disputaient... Il soupira d'aise avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour y dormir à nouveau tout son soul. Il s'étonna en se réveillant de sa sieste de l'effet soporifique que produisait Poudlard sur sa personne. L'explication, pourtant simple, mit quelques minutes à s'imposer au fond de son esprit. Il ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien qu'entre les murs qui l'entouraient en ce moment-même. Son sommeil n'avait jamais été aussi reposant que lors des nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passé ici. Il se sentait en sécurité. Poudlard était _son_ vrai foyer.

Puis, se sentant rappeler à la dureté de son existence, il se dirigea la mort dans l'âme vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il ne pensait même pas à prévenir Remus de son départ: celui-ci était au courant de ses actions au sein de l'Ordre, et devait de toute façon être, même en fin de journée, entrain d'étudier. Il était impressionné par la quantité de savoir que son ami pouvait absorber. Sirius, qui était un homme surtout d'action, n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son ami pouvait se satisfaire à ce point d'un quotidien rythmé par un apprentissage intellectuel qui paraissait n'avoir pas de fin.

De telles pensées l'accompagnèrent jusque devant la porte qui le séparait encore du champ d'action qui l'attendait. James se trouvait déjà plongé en pleine discutions avec Dumbledore lorsque Sirius la poussa enfin.

-"Ah! L'accueillit-il, monsieur Black enfin vous voilà.

-Sirius! S'exclama James, où étais-tu? Je suis passé chez toi toute à l'heure, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je commençais à craindre qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-J'ai simplement dormis dans les appartements de Remus, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire complice.

-Vous étiez donc au château cette nuit? S'étonna Albus.

-C'est exact.

-J'espère que vous avez pris soin de ne pas vous faire repérer par trop d'élèves. Vos allées-et-venues ont déjà été suffisamment remarquées...

-J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

-Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez jeunes gens il est temps pour nous de passer aux choses sérieuses."

Le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il savourait d'avance le suspens qu'il se complaisait lui-même à imposer.

-"Le rapport que vous avez transmis, Sirius, à Minerva, m'a indiqué exactement ce que j'attendais: le ministère ne cite aucun nom de mangemort. Il y est juste indiqué que _"des assaillants ayant visiblement de mauvaises intentions ont attaqué un groupe d'apprentis aurore"._

_-_Quoi? S'exclama James, ils nient encore la vérité en n'osant pas parler de mangemort?! Mais qu'ont-ils à la place des yeux?

-C'est une bonne question, Mr Potter. Mais tout ceci m'amène surtout à vous poser une question à tous les deux: avez-vous pu voir un visage? Reconnaître une voix?

-Le mien n'était pas du genre loquace, lâcha James avec ironie.

-J'ai reconnu quelqu'un, avoua d'emblée Sirius, en abandant presque toute idée de faux-semblant. Mon frère Regulus. Il a consciemment ôté son masque devant moi. Il ne semble donc pas craindre de représailles."

Cette aveux rajouta un froid à l'atmosphère, déjà tendue. James envoya vers son ami un regard accusateur. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que l'atatque avait eu lieu, et Sirius ne lui annonçait que maintenant que son frère était un mangemort!

-"Voilà qui va changer beaucoup de choses... murmura Dumbledore, plus pour lui même que pour les deux autres. Quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être?

-Non, mentit cette fois-ci Sirius, en sentant un léger pincement lui étreindre le cœur.

-Bien. Merci pour ses renseignements indispensables au bon déroulement de nos futures opérations. Il est grand temps que je vous fasse un résumé de notre situation actuelle: j'avais moi-même envoyé le couple Weasley pour une simple mission de surveillance, un couple de sorcier plutôt âgé qui était soupçonné d'avoir donné refuge à Bellatrix Lestrange et plusieurs autres mangemorts pour une durée indéterminée. Les Weasley devaient juste voir de leurs propres yeux les partisans de Lord Voldemort afin de pouvoir accuser par la suite le couple et les empêcher de protéger à nouveau d'autres sorciers adepte de magie noire. Mais, dans la demeure apparemment occupée par ceux-ci ils y ont vu autre chose, ou, si il m'est permis d'employer ce terme dans une telle situation, une autre _personne. _

_-_Lord Voldemort? Devina sans peine Sirius.

-Exacte! Répliqua Dumbledore avec un sang-froid étonnant.

-Cela n'a pas de sens, protesta James. Lord Voldemort se cacherait dans une simple demeure de sorciers? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ce pouvait justement être un piège? Un peu de polynectar aurait suffit à donner aux Weasley l'illusion de sa présence!

-Vous avez peut-être raison, Mr. Potter. Mais cependant laissez-moi finir. Si, toutefois, Le Mage Noir ne s'y trouvait pas, il est attesté et confirmé de source sûre que Bellatrix, ainsi que le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback s'y trouvent, en compagnie de Nott, un autre mangemort. Dans tous les cas nous n'irons pas pour rien.

-Donc vous souhaitez que nous nous rendions à deux dans un endroit plein de mangemorts afin de les capturer?

-Vous ne serez pas seuls, précisa tout de même le directeur. Mais oui, l'idée générale, c'est cela.

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait attendre?

-Parce que ce soir, une cérémonie va avoir lieu, chez ses sorciers, une sorte de rite d'initiation. La communauté des amis du Mage Noir va accueillir dans ses rangs un nouveau membre de plus. Il faut frapper quand leur attention sera accaparée par l'allégeance nouvelle qui sera prêtée par celui qui s'avérera dans quelques heures à peine, être un mangemort.

-De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Sirius, l'air tendu.

-Un de vos anciens... condisciple. Severus Rogue.

-C'est une plaisanterie? Demanda James après quelques secondes d'un silence interloqué.

-Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. Bien, je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir vous rendre au Terrier, ou les autres membres de l'Ordre vous y attendent avant de partir. Ils vous transmettront les instructions."

James et Sirius se regardèrent, visiblement plus qu'étonnés. A quoi rimait cette mise en scène? Pourquoi les avoir mis à l'écart du groupe et ne les envoyer que maintenant avec les autres? Sans un mot de plus, ils utilisèrent l'un après l'autre le réseau des cheminées pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.


	10. Chapter 10: l'éternel duo

Chapitre 10 : l'éternel duo

Sirius arriva juste après James dans la cuisine des Weasley. Une rumeur sourde s'élevait de la pièce, déjà encombrée d'une bonne dizaine de sorciers. Parmi eux, Sirius reconnut notamment Edgar Bones, Alastor Maugrey, Elphias Dodge qui se tenait en grande conversation avec Emmeline Vance. Le frêle et petit Mondingus Fletcher était là également, l'air légèrement effrayé, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait aux côtés de sorciers aussi puissants. Ni James ni Sirius n'avaient compris ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à le faire rentrer dans l'Ordre : les voix du directeur étaient la plupart du temps impénétrables. Les deux amis eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard que déjà Molly Weasley leur tomba littéralement dessus.

-« Ah ! S'écria-t-elle, l'air hagard, James et Sirius ! Vous voilà ! Ne restez pas ici près de la cheminé. Installez-vous… eh bien… Là où vous pourrez trouver de la place. Arthur ne va tarder à arriver et vous exposera le plan. Percy! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement, lâche la jambe de monsieur Dodge. »

Et elle sortit en soulevant son enfant sous le bras. Elphias, après avoir essuyé la bave qui avait coulé le long de son pantalon, sourit aux deux amis.

-« Monsieur Potter et monsieur Black, l'éternel duo…

-Bonjour, Elphias », le salua James avec un sourire.

Sirius répondit à son tour avec entrain à la chaleureuse poignée de main que lui tendait E. Dodge. Il avait toujours trouvé cet homme sympathique, terriblement ennuyeux lorsqu'il commençait à parler de ses liens d'amitié avec Dumbledore, certes, mais tout autant jovial et bon vivant. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, puis Emmeline se joignit à leur conversation et félicita James de son mariage prochain avec Lilly. Sirius réjouissait l'assistance avec quelques phrases qui ajoutèrent une certaine légèreté à l'atmosphère, plutôt tendue avant leur arrivée. Arthur rentra dans la pièce sur ses entre-faits.

-« Bonsoir », salua-t-il les derniers arrivés.

Il avait l'air fatigué, une lueur triste et nerveuse brillait dans ses yeux. Un silence pesant s'installa, sans que personne n'ait eu à le demander.

-"Molly restera avec les enfants, Bill, Charlie et Percy ce soir. Nous formons donc ici un total de douze sorciers.

-Ici? Questionna James en employant un ton légèrement exaspéré.

-Cinq autres nous attendent déjà sur place. Ils ont surveillé toute la journée la demeure que nous devons prendre.

-Qu'ont-ils découvert?

-Nous l'apprendrons dans quelques instants... Nous irons grâce un portoloin qui nous amènera à quelques minutes à peine du lieu. Nous progresserons avec la plus grande prudence, il ne faudra pas nous séparer avant d'être arrivé à destination et d'avoir retrouvé les autres. Une fois qu'ils nous auront transmis les informations qui nous intéressent, nous nous diviserons en huit groupes de deux. Mais vous saurez tout cela plus tard... Pour l'instant, il nous faut y aller."

Il tira d'une étagère un livre corné d'aspect assez minable et se place autour des membres de l'Ordre, qui s'étaient par habitude rassemblés en cercle. Puis il les invita d'un geste à s'accrocher à la mince couverture de l'ouvrage.

-"Arthur, s'inquiéta Emmeline, tu es sûre que le livre ne va pas se déchirer?

-Je l'espère, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a..." répondit Arthur, mais la fin de sa phrase ne fut audible pour personne.

Un tourbillon venait de les aspirer dans les airs, hors du Terrier, pour les emmener ailleurs, dans un endroit où le danger les guettait, où peut-être certains d'entre eux allaient devoir laisser la vie. Le livre emportait les sorciers à une vitesse incroyable, et Sirius fut bientôt pris d'une étrange nausée qui ne cessa qu'ils atterrirent sur la terre ferme.

Ils se relevèrent tous comme un seul homme et se regroupèrent en une fraction de seconde derrière Arthur Weasley, qui pris la tête des sorciers. Sirius et James se trouvaient à l'arrière, juste devant Alastor. Ce dernier marmonnait toutes sortes de sortilèges, plus compliqués les uns que les autres, dans le but de protéger leur groupe en cas d'attaque. Le regard de Sirius se porta lentement vers le ciel étoilé, et il vit les ondes magiques de Maugrey qui les isolaient dans une sorte de bulle. Il soupira d'aise. Curieusement, il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire, une sorte de brise légère annonçait l'arrivée du printemps. Le mariage de James et Lilly aurait lieu dès le mois de juin. Sirius se promit au fond de lui-même qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que son ami survive à cette mission, quelque dangereuse quelle puisse être. Le calme qui les entourait était des plus rassurants. Qui aurait pu croire que bientôt, des sorciers se battraient à mort les uns au nom de la liberté, les autres en celui de l'oppression?

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Arthur s'arrêta en faisant signe aux autres de l'imiter.

-"Maugrey, demanda-t-il en chuchotant dans l'obscurité, tu as bien lancé un sortilège d'invisibilité autour de nous?

-C'est exact.

-Bien, répondit-il, ne bougez pas."

Et il s'écarta du groupe de quelques pas avant de s'engouffrer plus rapidement dans la nuit noire. Il y eut quelques raclements de gorge, les sorciers et sorcières se tortillaient, l'air mal à l'aise. Quelques uns échangeaient des regards inquiets.

-"Où... "commença la voix de quelqu'un que Sirius ne reconnu pas malgré son apparente proximité.

Enfin Arthur revint.

-"C'est bon! Murmura-t-il, sortez de la bulle et avancez sur le chemin. Au bout, vous vous séparerez par groupe de deux afin d'encercler la demeure et _surtout_ attendez mon signal avant d'agir!"

Sirius et les autres s'engagèrent à pas lents sur un chemin sinueux qui semblait s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils contournaient la dite demeure, les sorciers se plaçaient deux par deux, chaque groupe étant éloigné d'à peu près une dizaine de mètres des autres. Sirius, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de James, sentait la tension presque palpable qui avait enveloppé l'atmosphère. Il entendit un bruit roque sur sa droite, et mit une bonne dizaine de secondes à comprendre que la respiration de son frère d'armes s'était terriblement accélérée. L'attente était toujours la pire.


	11. Chapter 11: Peter

Chapitre11 : Peter

Un craquement sourd retentit sur la droite des deux jeunes hommes, faisant sursauter tous les membres de l'Ordre en même temps. Il fut suivit par un hurlement féminin sec et bref. Le silence revint l'espace d'une demi-seconde, durant laquelle tout le monde retenait son souffle, se tenait plus tendu que jamais. Quelqu'un se mit à courir, des éclairs vers surgirent brusquement des fenêtres de la demeure. James se jeta sur Sirius et le plaqua au sol un instant juste avant qu'un éclair rouge ne les atteigne.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hurla Sirius en se relevant à la suite de son ami.

-Aucune idée ! Une femme a crié, mais de là à savoir qui…

-Avancez ! Rugit Maugrey à quelques mètres d'eux. Allez prendre ce repère de mangemort, et exterminez cette vermine ! »

Obéissants à cet ordre direct, tous les sorciers venus combattre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres se jetèrent avec furie par toutes les entrées qu'ils purent trouver, et qui menaient à l'intérieur de la demeure. Tout foutait le camp. Sirius se demanda avec ironie, tandis qu'il défaisait un jeune homme marqué de la marque du Mage Noir de sa baguette, pourquoi l'Ordre s'entêtait toujours à prévoir des plans aussi compliqués si c'était pour parvenir au même résultat à chaque fois. Il jura silencieusement en pétrifiant le mangemort, qui gisait à terre et pleurait comme un enfant. Son visage, ainsi figé par le sortilège reflétait d'ailleurs un puissant sentiment de lâcheté que n'éprouve que les personnes trop gâtées, habituées à utiliser n'importe quel individu comme bouclier humain. Sirius eut un sourire moqueur et songeant que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir se protéger de lui. Il enjamba son corps avec un dégoût presque théâtral qui arracha un sourire à James qui se mit ensuite à courir à la rescousse de Tonks, au prise avec un mangemort des plus agressifs.

Sirius pénétra dans la demeure avec une majestiosité qui ne dura pas longtemps: à nouveau il dut se battre, bondir avec souplesse entre les sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui. D'autres membres de l'Ordre virent bientôt se joindre à lui. Ensemble, ils attaquèrent en hurlant nombre d'injures qui leur donnèrent la force et le courage de monter à l'assaut. Il se battait maintenant avec un homme de taille moyenne. Il reculait, parait ses sorts plutôt que de chercher à l'attaquer directement. De telles précautions irritaient Sirius. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une bande de lâche qui n'osait pas réellement se battre. Mais il dût bien vite revenir sur son jugement et s'avouer que, tout compte fait, la technique de l'ennemi qu'il affrontait n'était pas des plus mauvaises. Au bout d'un moment, il commença même à se sentir transpirer, et, subitement, sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup de la dépense énergétique qu'il était obligé de fournir pour se maintenir à la hauteur de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, qui bondissait toujours inlassablement.

-"Regulus, cria quelqu'un sur sa droite, aide-moi!"

Le rival de Sirius s'arrêta net, dévisagea celui qui venait d'implorer son aide, puis se tourna de nouveau vers celui qu'il combattait initialement. Autour d'eux, des sorts volaient dans tous les sens, mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Sirius s'était arrêté également, trop surpris pour se remettre rapidement du choque. Son frère avait tellement progressé en matière de magie! Son masque de mangemort se déforma l'espace de quelques secondes, et Sirius comprit avec un effroi qui ne lui était pas coutumier qu'il souriait derrière l'abri métallique qui cachait son visage. Un objet vola à travers la pièce et blessa l'aîné des deux frères à la joue.

-"Regulus!" Hurla une autre voix à travers le vacarme.

Le projectile avait plaqué Sirius contre un tableau suspendu à un mur. Il fit brutalement volte-face, mais pas assez vite. Il eut juste le temps de voir son frère s'enfuir à toutes jambes à la suite d'une femme à l'allure qui lui était plus que familière. Une douleur sourde le fit gémir. Il tomba sur le sol avec un craquement sourd. Ses oreilles n'entendaient plus qu'un sifflement aiguë qui le coupait du monde. Si le verre du tableau qui l'avait touché n'avait pas heurté sa tête, il se l'était cogné violemment en tombant sur le sol. Il se releva pourtant, mué par le simple désir de rattraper son frère ainsi que la femme que cet imbécile avait suivis, et donc de régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute. Il traversa la mêlée plus facilement qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer: à peine eut-il besoin de se jeter une fois sur le sol afin d'éviter un sortilège perdu. Personne, en effet, ne faisait attention à lui, chacun se préoccupant de l'adversaire qu'il avait en face de lui.

Cette certitude le rassura, et lui donna le courage de sortir de la pièce pour atterrir dans une autre, parfaitement désert. Il poursuivit encore la course folle à travers trois ou quatre salles. Plus il avançait, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient tous sous-estimés la taille de la demeure. Elle était énorme, ou tout du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il eut tandis qu'il courait en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Sa vision se brouillait devant ses yeux. Une violente envie de vomir conjuguée à un mal de crâne, dût à sa blessure au visage, le forcèrent à s'arrêter net devant la porte qui devait le mener dans la pièce d'après.

Un étrange silence pesait autour de lui. Les derniers combats qui faisaient rage non loin de lui ne lui parvenaient plus que par vagues. Un terrible ultra-son l'empêchait d'entendre convenablement. Il avait pourtant l'intuition que _quelque chose_ se trouvait derrière la porte qui lui fallait pousser. Il allait se relever lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son bras, le faisant sursauter avec violence.

-"Chut! Murmura quelqu'un dans un demi-soupir, c'est moi... Peter!"

Sirius eut du mal à enregistrer l'information.

-"Qu'est-ce que...

-Tais-toi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard."

Il expliqua la rudesse de son ton par un regard appuyé dans la direction de la porte. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants encore. Le regard terrifié de Peter en disait long sur ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Mais la couardise ne faisait pas partie du caractère audacieux de Sirius.

-"A trois, articula-t-il silencieusement après une réflexion rapide. Un, deux, et trois."

Il se jeta sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Peter ne put tenter de l'en empêcher: il était allé trop vite pour lui.

Trois visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius désarma Rogue d'un simple coup de baguette, mais il transplana sans demander son reste. Il s'en prit ensuite à son frère, qui réussit à s'enfuir grâce à un porte-au-loin qui avait la forme d'une petite montre dorée que madame Black lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Le dernier mangemort était une femme, dont le visage avait durant longtemps hanté les rêves du Maraudeur.

-"Hanna, lâcha-t-il froidement, je t'ai connu de jours plus glorieux."

Il avait abaissé sa baguette: elle allait s'enfuir, de toute façon, comme l'avait fait ses deux alliés quelques instants plus tôt. Mais alors pourquoi restait-elle? Pourquoi cette visible hésitation dans son regard?

-"Tu sais si peu de choses, Sirius Black, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Peut-être, mais au moins je sais le sens de la loyauté et du courage, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas."

Un éclat douloureux brilla dans ses yeux, puis elle disparu brutalement, ne laissant à sa place qu'un vide affreux dans la pièce en désordre. Les yeux de Sirius papillonnèrent, son crâne bourdonna violemment, puis se fut le trou noir.


End file.
